


Открытая лекция

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Gen, History Jokes, Humor, Mini, Mystical Creatures, Sitcom, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Swearing, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Witches, ООС персонажей в угоду несмешным шуткам, Пьеса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Приглашаем вас на открытую лекцию Университета Дасктауна, посвященную восьмидесятым годам.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Открытая лекция

**Author's Note:**

> На репку, ключ: "Лихие восьмидесятые".

_  
**Сцена первая.**  
_

_Место действия — обугленные руины, когда-то бывшие городским парком. Время — поздняя ночь, незадолго до рассвета. Вдалеке догорает колесо обозрения и слышны звуки сирен. В центре действия — разметанные ветром останки большого костра. Э. стоит и скептически смотрит на костер. За ее плечом левитирует в воздухе Н. Чуть поодаль стоят А. (Андранева) и Б. (Банан) и переглядываются между собой._

**А.:** _(тихо, наклоняясь к Б.)_ ...м-да, неловко вышло.  
 **Б.:** _(так же тихо)_ И не говори.  
 **А.:** Как ты думаешь, кто из них в этот раз первой пойдет извиняться?  
 **Б.:** Ставлю связку бананов, что сестра будет сидеть и дуться.  
 **Э.:** _(оборачиваясь)_ Эй, я все слышу! Бананы они тут на меня ставят. Я вам покажу, что умею извиняться! Ставлю целую банановую республику!  
 **Б.:** _(скептически)_ В прошлый раз, когда ты пыталась извиниться, ты чуть не убила президента.  
 **А.:** Гватемалы.  
 **Э.:** С. он никогда не нравился.

_А. и Б. скептически смотрят на Э., наклонив головы. Повисает неловкая пауза.  
_  
 **Э.:** Ну что вы на меня так смотрите? Я пыталась быть ненавязчивой.   
**Н.:** А что такое банановая республика?  
 **А. и Б.:** _(через смех)_ Это та страна, в которой сестра почти грохнула президента.  
 **Н.:** _(удивленно)_ А в чем проблема? Он же С. не нравился.

_Приезжает полицейская машина. Из нее вылезает Полицейский и, не обращая внимания на остальных, начинает растягивать сигнальную оградительную ленту. Н. подлетает к Полицейскому и принюхивается. Полицейский не реагирует._

**А.:** Он странненький какой-то.  
 **Н.:** От него пахнет магией С., конечно, он будет вести себя странненько. А как еще ведут себя люди под вампирским мороком?  
 **Э.:** _(возмущенно)_ Она меня обставила!   
**А.:** В смысле обставила?  
 **Э.:** Это она пытается извиниться так перед Х. за свой бардак. Х. вечно возмущается, что ей приходится самой все делать, чтобы не спалить нашу лавочку, вот С. и оболванила ее сотрудников.   
**Б.:** А ты собиралась извиняться перед Х.?  
 **Э.:** Теперь да!

_**Сцена вторая.** _

_Место действия — здание Генпрокуратуры. Время — разгар рабочего дня, вокруг снуют клерки и секретари с бумагами. Э. в деловом костюме идет по коридору. За дверью кабинета слышно, как орут друг на друга Х. и Какой-то мужик._

**Какой-то мужик:** Ну поймите же, это вопрос репутации всего нашего города!   
**Х.:** ...что вы от меня хотите? Я что, министерство культуры и образования, блядь? Может, сразу мэром меня назначите, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась?  
 **Какой-то мужик:** _(с надеждой)_ А вы согласитесь?  
 **Х.:** Вон отсюда.

_Э. доходит до двери и, не стучась, заходит в кабинет. Х. сидит за столом. Какой-то мужик стоит перед ней с отчаянным видом. На нем твидовый пиджак и видок с отчаянным закосом под оксфордского профессора._

**Э.:** _(игнорируя Какого-то мужика)_ Привет, Х.! А это кто?  
 **Х.:** Какой-то мужик.  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Вообще-то, я ректор Университета Дасктауна!  
 **Х.:** _(хмыкает)_ В моем сценарии написано, что вы Какой-то мужик. А, значит, вы Какой-то мужик.   
**Какой-то мужик:** _(со вздохом)_ Проклятые юристы.  
 **Х.:** Вы все еще здесь?

_Какой-то мужик понуро сгребает свои листы бумаги со стола и уходит. Э. незаметно утягивает один лист из стопки.  
_  
 **Э.:** _(зачитывает вслух)_ ...открытая лекция в Университете Дасктауна, «Лихие Восьмидесятые». И вправду ректор. А что случилось?   
**Х.:** Тебе какое дело? Что вы опять натворили? И дня не прошло.  
 **Э.:** _(оскорбленно)_ Ничего мы не творили.  
 **Х.:** Да ладно? Ты явилась сюда лично, а не решила испортить мой кофе, явно что-то нечисто в Датском королевстве.   
**Э.:** С каких пор ты любишь Шекспира?  
 **Х.:** Не заговаривай мне зубы, Э. Что вы натворили?  
 **Э.:** Клыки.  
 **Х.:** Что?  
 **Э.:** Клыки. Я боюсь, в твоем случае корректнее сказать «не заговаривай мне клыки, Э.». 

_Пауза. Х. пристально смотрит на Э. Э. победно усмехается, но потом вспоминает, зачем пришла, и пытается перевести тему.  
_  
 **Э.:** _(откашливаясь)_ Так вот, что случилось?  
 **Х.:** _(с сарказмом)_ О, помнишь, как пару недель назад вы похитили какого-то мужика?  
 **Э.:** Так он же только что тут был.  
 **Х.:** Тьфу блядь. Не Какого-то мужика, какого-то другого мужика.  
 **Э.:** Допустим.  
 **Х.:** Ну да, вот того, которого вы пустили на органы, сварили из него суп и скормили русалкам.  
 **Э.:** Да, это на нас похоже.  
 **Х.:** Потом сделали из останков чучело и повесили на веревках перед домом Л.  
 **Э.:** М, вполне может быть.  
 **Х.:** Так вот, выяснилось, что этот мужик был профессором истории и собирался давать Очень Разрекламированную Лекцию в нашем Самом Понтовом Университете. Она, кстати, завтра.  
 **Э.:** А мы откуда знали, что он профессор?  
 **Х.:** Как будто вас бы это остановило.  
 **Э.:** Конечно же нет.  
 **Х.:** Что и требовалось доказать.

_Еще одна пауза, еще более неловкая. На лице Х. написано «а я же говорила». Э. задумчиво смотрит в постер с анонсом лекции.  
_  
 **Э.:** А что, если я скажу, что улажу это за тебя?  
 **Х.:** Устроишь мне Кубинский ракетный кризис в лекционном зале?  
 **Э.:** Нет.  
 **Х.:** Бейрутский взрыв казарм миротворцев?  
 **Э.:** Нет.  
 **Х.:** Чернобыльскую аварию?  
 **Э.:** Нет.  
 **Х.:** Йеллоустонский пожар?  
 **Э.:** А можно?  
 **Х.:** Нет!  
 **Э.:** _(смеется)_ Расслабься, я просто шучу. Обещаю, устрою все в наилучшем виде. Никаких пожаров, терактов, наводнений и жертвоприношений.   
**Х.:** _(колеблясь)_ Без убийств, похищений и всего остального?  
 **Э.:** Пока лекция не кончится, ни волосинки с головы присутствующих не упадет.  
 **Х.:** _(устало)_ Окей, ладно. Спасибо, наверное?   
**Э.:** Не стоит благодарности. 

_Э. разворачивается и направляется к выходу.  
_  
 **Х.:** Подожди, а ты вообще знаешь, что было в восьмидесятых? Что ты тогда делала?  
 **Э.:** _(через плечо)_ Приходи на лекцию и узнаешь!

_За Э. закрывается дверь.  
_  
 **Х.:** Блядь. Ну, это лучше, чем ничего. _(берет телефон и набирает Какого-то мужика)_. Алло? Я решила вашу сраную проблему. Нет, я не буду мэром, идите нахуй. Мы вообще-то живем в демократическом обществе, вы не можете выдвинуть кандидата без его согласия!

_**Сцена третья.** _

_Место действия — особняк С. Время — поздний вечер, повсюду горят свечи в антикварных подсвечниках. С. сидит в кресле с бархатной обивкой и пытается читать. Из тени выныривает Н._

**Н.:** Доброе утро, С.!  
 **С.:** _(не отрываясь от книги)_ Почти полночь.  
 **Н.:** Я и говорю, доброе утро!   
**С.:** Послушай, Н., я очень разочарована в вашем с Э. поведении.   
**Н.:** Кстати, об этом...  
 **С.:** Не хочу ничего слышать, пока она не извинится.  
 **Н.:** Э. договорилась с Х., чтобы ты провела открытую лекцию в Университете Дасктауна!  
 **С.:** _(откладывает книгу)_  
 **Н.:** Она подумала, что тебе очень понравится эта идея! Расскажешь про историю!  
 **С.:** _(воодушевляясь)_ Действительно, кто может знать об истории лучше меня!  
 **Н.:** Тема — восьмидесятые годы!  
 **С.:** О, как чудесно!   
**Н.:** Да-да, она была уверена, что ты согласишься! Там ведь было столько интересного!  
 **С.:** Абсолютно! О, как я рада, что современные люди тоже так думают!  
 **Н.:** И ты больше не сердишься?  
 **С.:** За что? Нет, нет, не сержусь! О, мне надо бежать, подготовить материалы для выступления...  
 **Н.:** И про войну расскажешь? Ну, Холодную!  
 **С.:** Я бы не назвала Первую Дакийскую войну холодной... Но да, конечно расскажу!

_С. в спешке встает и уходит в библиотеку. Н. смотрит ей вслед, потом пожимает плечами.  
_  
 **Н.:** Дакийская так Дакийская. Главное, она больше не сердится!

_**Сцена четвертая.** _

_На следующий день. Место действия — лекторий Университета Дасктауна. На доске висит афиша открытой лекции — портрет Горбачева и заголовок «Лихие Восьмидесятые». У стены стоит гипсовая статуя Цезаря. Почти все скамейки заняты перешептывающимися студентами. В последнем ряду сидят Х. и Какой-то мужик. Через заднюю дверь заходит Э. и садится на место рядом с Х._

**Х.:** _(подозрительно)_ Э.? Ты разве не должна стоять там, у кафедры?  
 **Э.:** _(отмахивается)_ Тихо, лекция начинается.

_Входит С. и встает к кафедре.  
_  
 **С.:** Добрый день, уважаемые студенты и гости Университета. Меня зовут С., и сегодня я буду читать вам лекцию про восьмидесятые годы.  
 **Х.:** Окей, видимо, нет.

_Из тени С. выскальзывает Н. и достает откуда-то банку красной краски (?). С. не обращает внимания на то, что творится у нее за спиной.  
_  
 **С.:** Восьмидесятый год нашей эры в то время именовался как год со-консулата Августа и Домициана или 833 год от основания города Рима, ab urbe conditia...  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Подождите, я думал, что лекция про 1980-ые.  
 **Х.:** Я тоже.

_За спиной С. Н. что-то рисует на афише. Э. достает попкорн.  
_  
 **С.:** ...таким образом, Плиний Младший был назначен flamen Divi Augusti...  
 **Э.:** _(шепотом)_ Не смотри на меня так! Я тоже не знала, что она подумает, что восьмидесятые — это буквально восьмидесятые!  
 **C.:** ..publica opera plurima exstruxit, e quibus vel praecipua: forum cum aede Martis Ultoris, templum Apollinis in Palatio, aedem Tonantis Iovis in Capitolio...

_Сконфуженные студенты начинают перешептываться.  
_  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Что она говорит?  
 **Х.:** _(смирившись)_ Что Август построил форум и храм Марса Мстителя, храм Аполлона Палатинского и храм Юпитера Тонанского в столице. В Риме, то есть.  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Проклятые юристы.  
 **Какой-то студент:** Эй, я пришел сюда ради панк-рока!  
 **Х.:** Ох, блядь.

_С. улыбается и дает знак Н. рукой. Н. включает музыку на проигрывателе. По аудитории ползет какофонический скрип.  
_  
 **Какой-то студент:** Это не «Sex Pistols»!  
 **Другой студент:** Да, а можно что-нибудь получше?  
 **С.:** _(безмятежно)_ Нет ничего лучше музыки Античной Греции.  
 **Э.:** Почему-то я рада, что никогда не видела ее римскую ипостась.  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Она серьезно считает, что этот вой похож на музыку?  
 **Х.:** Нет, это идиотская игра слов. Слово «лучший» в классической латыни так же значит «древнейший».   
**Какой-то мужик:** Проклятые юристы.

_Студенты начинают по одному сбегать. С. наслаждается музыкой.  
_  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Нет-нет, подождите! Вы все неправильно поняли!  
 **Какой-то студент:** Я уже сдал зачет по Риму, нет, спасибо.  
 **Другой студент:** Да, мы пришли сюда из-за Холодной войны!  
 **Третий студент:** И у вас там на постере Горбачев! Это обман потребителя! Я подам в суд!  
 **Х.:** _(предвкушающе оскаливается)_ Да что ты, блядь, на меня в суд подашь?  
 **Третий студент:** _(сглатывает)_  
 **Какой-то мужик:** _(умоляюще смотрит на Х.)_ Сделайте что-нибудь!

_Х. вздыхает и встает, откашливается с волчьим рыком. Музыка замолкает.  
_  
 **Х.:** _(почти рыча)_ Восьмидесятые! Горбачев! Холодная война! Чернобыль! Революция! Евросоюз! ООН! Запомнили? Заебись! На зачете это и расскажете, вам поставят. Ясно?  
 **Студенты:** _(нестройным испуганным хором)_ Ясно.  
 **Х.:** Заебись, все свободны!  
 **Н.:** _(внезапно)_ Между прочим, на постере у нас Цезарь!

_Н. отходит от постера — на нем поверх Горбачева красной краской (?) намалеван карикатурный портрет Какого-то мужика и подписан «ЦЕЗАРБ». Студенты уходят. Э., посмеиваясь, уходит с ними. Х. и Какой-то мужик спускаются к кафедре.  
_  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Х., а вы не хотите стать преподавателем?  
 **Х.:** Нет!  
 **С.:** _(обиженно)_ Между прочим, мне никто не сказал, что мы говорим про тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятые.  
 **Х.:** И да, Н., Цезарь у тебя на Цезаря не похож.  
 **С.:** _(с надеждой)_ О, ты помнишь, как выглядит Юлий?  
 **Х.:** В двух метрах от тебя его статуя.  
 **С.:** _(разочарованно)_ Она тоже не похожа.

_Пауза. В опустевшем лектории слышно, как шматок красной краски (?) падает на пол. Пахнет железом.  
_  
 **Х.:** Я поверить не могу. Что вы вообще делали в восьмидесятые? Тысяча-девятьсот-восьмидесятые.  
 **Какой-то мужик:** Я в школу пошел.  
 **Х.:** Да не вы.  
 **Н.:** Мы были в банановой республике. Гватемале.  
 **Х.:** Вот! Почему нельзя было рассказать про Гватемалу?

_В луже красной краски (?) на полу раздается смех Э.  
_  
 **С.:** _(смущенно)_ Мне их президент не нравился.

_Занавес. Конец._


End file.
